


The Gang's All Here

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: As Jim gets ready to follow Maggie to DC, Will and Mac plan a send off for him.  This is for Lilac Mermaid's October Fan Fiction Challenge, that I can't find right now, but I'm pretty sure was something about a character with a near death experience.  The good news is, no one dies in this one.





	The Gang's All Here

“Why the fuck does he go to the office in this early?  I don’t, and it’s my face on the TV.”

“Because he works with an old, cantankerous anchor and he wants to get some work done during the day.”  Mac didn’t look up from putting on her makeup to see her husband looking flustered at her pronouncement, even though she thinks he’s heard it enough that he should expect it by now.

“What are you talking about?  I’m a delight to work with!  And I know that you never worked this early.  After we got engaged, we went to work together.”

Will, believing he had proved his point, smiled at himself.  Mac saw the gesture in her mirror and laughed, forcing Will to feel a little deflated.  After she composed herself, she saw the renewed look of indignation on his face and laughed again. 

“You’re telling me you went to work at 6AM because you thought I wouldn’t let you work at a normal time?”

“Honey, I still wake up at 4AM every day.  And when we were engaged, didn’t you notice I got out of bed at ungodly hours while you slept like a baby?”

“That was because there were stories that needed to be done.”

Mac watched him, wondering if he chose to be this dense or if he really didn’t understand how much of an idiot and a disruption he is at work. 

“And… And we had a very different relationship than I have with Jim.”  Will nodded his head as if he had made an insurmountable argument. 

“That may be, but you’re still a jackass, just in a different way.”  Mac laughed again.  “Now, stop whining, we have to get Maggie from the airport because yours is not the face he’ll want to see this early.”

“And that’s another thing.  Why do we need to give him a surprise party this morning?  I’m buying everyone drinks after the show tonight.”

Mac wanted to scream.  And she might have if Brandon wasn’t asleep in the next room.  Chloe, their nanny would rightfully kill them if Brandon woke up.  “Because we wanted to get the old gang back together.  Once Jim’s in DC with Maggie, Kendra is the last crew member standing from our run at _News Night_.”

“So, just be clear, we’re leaving at the ass crack of dawn because you’re feeling sentimental.  You are going to awe me so big for this tonight!”

“I carried your 9-pound baby for nine months, I think you still owe me.”  In the 5 years since Brandon’s birth, Will has not found a counter to this argument, which still makes Mac giggle.  “And dawn’s ass crock won’t be visible for another few hours.  But if you’re a good boy, tonight may not be a lost cause.”  Mac stood up and gave Will a seductive look. 

Will gave her a quick kiss before the duo walked out of the bedroom.  As they crossed the living room to get their coats, he mumbled under his breath, “I’m not a jackass.” Mac laughed and handed him his jacket.

\--- --- ---

Will, Mac and Maggie arrived at the _News Night_ studio and found Neal, Kendra, Elliot, Don and Sloane already there.  Mac smiled wistfully.  She worked in the same building as them, but she missed this team, her team.  She’s watched as her crew has moved to other positions and new people moved into their old ones.  The rest of the group will come in later to say goodbye to Jim.  As the elevator door opened to Jenna and Tess, who now worked for one of the afternoon programs, Mac walked past Maggie’s old desk and remembered the first time Jim met Maggie.  She started out trying to manipulate something between Jim and Maggie so that she could use Don for the transition.  But she ahd a feeling.  Dan and Maggie weren’t good together, Jim and Maggie would be.  And she was right.  Don and Sloane are happy.  Jim and Maggie are happy.  She and Will are happy.  Her team grew up and moved on.  But it all started right here.  While she was lost in thought, Will walked up behind her and put his arm around her.  She back handed him in the stomach.

“What was that for?”

“For calling Maggie, Ellen!”

As Mac walked off, he yelled after her, “I swear there was an Ellen.”

Maggie intercepted him.  “There was no Ellen.”

Will rolled his eyes.  “You too?  It’s good to see you back here, even if it’s just one day.”

“I thought Mac said we had you all weekend!”  Maggie looked a little concerned.  “I don’t know how he’s going to move without all he help Mac promised!”

“I can’t believe the company wouldn’t spring to move him and we’re packing a U-Haul tomorrow.”  Will gave his wife a side eye stare that forced her to come back over to him.

“I told you it would be fun to get the team back together for a sendoff.  Don’t worry Maggie, we have it covered.”

“We’re having a party now, we’re having drinks tonight, we’re loading his U-Haul tomorrow.  I like the guy, but how many times do we have to say goodbye? ”

“When did my husband become such an old man?  Oh, yeah, your last birthday.”  Mac gave her husband a peck on the cheek and then put her arm around Maggie.  “Don’t worry, they don’t all turn out like this, Jim will be fine.”

“I’m fine too, I just didn’t get enough sleep.”

Maggie watched the two, so obviously happy and she remembered the day Mac arrived in the studio.  She watched them stare at each other from across the room and she saw the electricity immediately.  She heard them fighting in his office and then get into perfect sync for the Deep Water Horizon story.  And now here they are, five years into their marriage and barely able to keep their hands off each other.  Maggie hoped she and Jim would have a similar story.

Mac watched the memories run through Maggie’s head.  “What are you thinking about?”

“Lots of memories.”  Realization hit Maggie.  “And you.  You’re saying goodbye to your best friend, aren’t you?”

“Jim’s pretty special to me, we went through a lot together.”

Will smirked, “don’t go getting weepy on me McHale.  You got a company in a couple hours.”

Mac shook her head and rolled her eyes while reaching for her husband’s hand. 

“Well, I guess I should tell you that he never blamed you for… you know.”

Mac furrowed her brow.  “What?”

“You know!”

“No, I don’t.”

Maggie smiled at the older woman a little confused.  “Come on, Mac, the day he got shot in the ass.”

Mac felt even more confused than before.  “Why would he?  We all told him to stay in the tent.  He was drunk and decided to moon the guys in the next tent over.  They got him with a BB gun.”

“You mean he didn’t throw himself into live fire to push you out of the way?  He told me his life flashed before his eyes.”

“Well, I’m sure it hurt.” 

Will asked, “Does a BB gun leave a scar?”

Mac turned toward Will and shrugged her shoulders.

Maggie answered, “You know, I didn’t think there was one, but he went on and on about it.  I’m gonna kill him when I see him.  His life will flash before his eyes.”

The couple watched as Maggie paced in front of them ranting.  Will and Mac looked at each other.  “You want me to have a man to man –”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.  But I want to see an outline of your main points before you do.” 

Neal walked over to the couple, “What’s going on?”

Will shook his head.  “Mac just got Jim in trouble.”

“I did not.  I just told the truth.”  The men exchanged a look, while the rest of the group continued decorating.  Mac looked at her husband, “You know, you could help them out.”

“Yes dear.”

The old crew arrived before Jim at 6:00 and they cheered as he got off the elevator.  Will jumped into the center of the people and said, “Jim Harper was the guy who made _News Night 2.0_ possible.  Without him, I might not be with my wife.  And without Mackenzie, he might not be with Maggie.  We hope that you and Maggie will live with as much love and laughter as me and my wife.  Starting with you explaining to Maggie how you really got shot in the ass.”  Will paused long enough to see Jim swallow and give an oh shit look.  The older man started laughing.  “Maggie, come on out.”


End file.
